Four boys, Four Nations
by Harry Potterfan girl22
Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan love the cartoon Avatar: The Last Airbender! The problem is, though, they can't agree on which element is the best...


_So, I was incredibly bored when I wrote this. I was watching Avatar The Last Airbender while reading Big Time Rush fanfiction and this just popped into my mind! It's a fun, not-to-be-taken-seriously story. But I hope it entertains you! =)_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or Big Time Rush!_

* * *

><p>"Earth is better!"<p>

"You are so wrong! Fire beats earth by a long shot!"

"Water beats both of their butts!"

"Exactly…except for air, because air is the best!"

It wasn't the first time this argument broke out between the four boys. They were all rather big fans of the show _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, and often fought about which nation was the best. Most of the arguments ended within a few minutes, but this particular one was dragging on forever!

"Mom!" Kendall called to his mother as she walked into the room with the laundry.

"Good, you boys are home! Could you help me fold these?" Mrs. Knight asked politely.

"Yeah, yeah. Later, Mom." Kendall said impatiently. "Come here for a second!"

Mrs. Knight sighed and set the laundry down. "What's so important?" She asked walking over to the boys.

"Can you PLEASE explain to them that earth is the best element?"

"OR," James said standing up, "You could tell them that FIRE is the best!"

"How about you BOTH sit down?" Logan suggested standing up himself. "Because water's the best!"

Carlos shot out of his seat as well and said, "Air beats the pants of those sissy elements!"

"Sissy?" James cried. "Have you forgotten that fire is the most dangerous element? It's ALIVE! It breathes and grows, and will destroy everything in its path!"

"Dude, stop trying to sound like Jeong Jeong, because it's not working." Logan said crossing his arms.

"You boys are obsessed, it's not healthy!" Mrs. Knight said interrupting.

"Whatever, but my point is that fire is NOT sissy, AIR is!" James said completely ignoring Mrs. Knight.

"What?" Carlos protested.

"I'll leave you boys alone." Mrs. Knight said dryly and left the room, leaving the boys to argue.

"How is air a sissy element?" Carlos demanded.

"Because it can't do any permanent damage." Kendall said.

"Exactly!" James said agreeing with his blonde friend.

"What are you talking about, 'can't make any permanent damage'? Do you even _remembe_r Aang in the desert? He created a sand storm for crying outloud!" Carlos raged.

James crossed his arms, "Well, that's just one thing."

"Look, Carlos is right. Air is a very powerful element." Logan said fairly.

"Thank you, Logan!" Carlos said gratefully.

"But water is still better."

"Yes, I—WHAT?" Carlos gasped.

"Just look at it logically: Water can heal people, whereas fire, earth, and air can't."

Kendall looked shocked. "Earth can TOO heal people!"

"Name one example." Logan challenged.

"Earth can…you know, the way it…" Kendall trailed off, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Well, air can heal people because it gives us LIFE! I mean, without air, we'd all be dead!" Carlos said proudly.

"True, but we're always surrounded by air! There's rarely any situations in which there is no air. But a lot of times things happen that make us weak, but water helps with it!"

"That's not fair!" James said outraged. "Only a select few waterbenders can heal!"

"But that comes in handy when people are brutally burned by the Fire Nation, JAMES!" Logan said turning on James now.

"Fire does more than just burn things, you know! Fire is a way of life!"

"If burning things to the ground is a way of life, then yes. It's a GREAT way of life!" Kendall said sarcastically.

"It doesn't just BURN things! Fire brings warmth! Say you're out in the cold, cold weather. You're about to freeze to death and can barely feel your toes. What to do? Hmm…oh, I know! MAKE A FIRE!"

"Point taken. But if you're not careful, and you usually aren't, you could end up burning someone you really care about." Kendall said pointedly.

"Like when Aang burned Katara!" Carlos agreed.

"But he was just a kid! I'm way more responsible than he is!"

"Technically, Aang is 112 years old." Logan said.

"Yeah, but even if he was younger, he's still more responsible than James." Carlos said grinning.

"Hey!" James said defensively as his friends laughed. "The Fire Nation only has a bad reputation because of stupid Fire Lords Sozin, Azulan, and Ozai! If Iroh were Fire Lord or if Zuko was crowned sooner, they would have ended the war!"

"Just admit water's better, James!" Logan said boldly.

"I will not! Water can be evil too, you know!" James said accusingly.

"How so?"

"Bloodbending!"

"Come on!" Logan cried. "That was only one person!"

"Nope, Katara used it too!"

"But she was forced to learn it! And it's a good thing too, because if she hadn't, Aang and Sokka would have ended up killing each other!" Logan said.

"Crap, you're right." James sighed in defeat. "But still, that crazy old woman, Hama used it for years and trapped a bunch of people underground!"

"Until Toph showed up to save everyone, which is why earthbending is better!" Kendall said, taking the opportunity to get off water.

"You can't pick earth as the greatest element just because of Toph!" Carlos said baffled.

"Can, and am." Kendall said keeping his chin up. "Toph is BLIND but she's the greatest earthbender there is!"

"Nu uh!" James said childishly. "King Bumi is!"

"Dude, Bumi is a nut job!" Kendall said laughing.

"No, he's a genius!" James said.

"A mad genius." Carlos said smiling.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Be that as it may, Toph can bend metal and bend mud! Can Bumi do that stuff?"

"Actually, we don't know." Logan said. "They never mentioned it in the show…but I wouldn't be surprised if he can! And Katara can bend mud, too!"

"Oh right…mud is earth and water….but still! Toph was a blind little girl when she learned how to earthbend from badgermoles. And that brings me to another reason why earth is the best! ANIMALS were the first earthbenders!"

"Well dragons were the first firebenders!" James said.

"Oh, that's right…" Kendall said frowning. He really thought he had a good point there.

"Well, the moon was the first waterbender!" Logan said triumphantly.

"Yeah, well, can the badgermoles fly, Kendall? Hmmm? Because airbenders can fly!" Carlos said happily.

"That isn't fair!" Kendall yelled. "EVERYBODY wants to be able to fly!"

"Yep, but not everyone can! Know why? Because you have to be an airbender!" Carlos laughed. He stood up and ran all around the room, flapping his arms. "Airbenders can fly and earthbenders can't!"

"Oh, grow up!" Logan yelled.

"Neither can waterbenders!" Carlos said, continuing to flap his arms. James opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Carlos yelled, "And neither can firebenders!"

"Ugh!" James shouted in frustration and threw a pillow at Carlos' face.

"Ow!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Ow?" Kendall questioned. "It's a pillow!"

"Whatever, just admit that air is the best element!"

"No, how about you admit that earth is the best?" Kendall challenged.

"You're both ridiculous for thinking that those elements can beat WATER." Logan said. "Why don't you all admit that water is so much better?"

"Nah, I don't think I will." James said smiling sweetly. "Because I'm pretty sure FIRE's the best. I could be wrong though."

"And you are!" Kendall shouted. "Because Earth is the best!"

The four boys broke into a huge argument, overlapping each other's voices, defending their nation. Kendall thought earth is better than air, Carlos thought that air was better than water, Logan thought water was better than fire, and James thought fire was better than earth. They all thought each element was better than the other, but there was only one way to settle it.

Katie Knight walked into the apartment and looked at the four boys yelling at each other. She rolled eyes. _Not again_, she thought.

"HEY!" She shouted over the loud voices. The fight finally stopped and they all looked at Katie. "You guys are STILL fighting over which nation is the best? That's the 3rd time this week!"

"Katie, baby sister whom I love…will you please—?" Kendall began.

"No! I am NOT getting into this!" Katie said.

"Oh, come on!" James yelled.

"Don't you think air is better, Katie?" Carlos asked.

"Katie, I'll give you 20 bucks, if you—" Logan started, but Katie stopped him.

"Haven't you guys ever considered the thought of being the AVATAR? That way you bend ALL of the elements?"

There was a stunned silence between Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan.

"To be honest, no." James said shocked.

"We've never thought about that…" Kendall said.

"Thanks, Katie!" Carlos said smiling, making the other boys smile as well.

"Yeah, thanks!" James said high fiving Kendall.

"I guess that settles it!" Kendall said brightly, high fiving him back.

"Yeah, but there can only be one Avatar at a time." Logan said slowly.

Carlos hesitated before asking with wide eyes, "So who gets to be the Avatar?"

A small silence filled the room until James shouted, "Me!"

Katie face-palmed and rolled her eyes as the boys broke into a new fresh argument.

_Here we go again…_

* * *

><p><em>So I hope that made you laugh at least one. =) <em>

_By the way...which element is your favorite? I'm personally fond of water. =)_

_xAllie_


End file.
